


Did You Mean It?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Nessian Drabbles - Modern AU [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “What did you just say?” “Nothing. Forget it.” “You said that you loved me. I’m not going to just forget that.” For Nessian pretty plssss
Relationships: Nessian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Nessian Drabbles - Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Did You Mean It?

Half the time Nesta didn’t know how they got into these ridiculous arguments. She would say something then Cassian would say something back, usually with his smart-ass tone and then they were here. Arguing about nothing.

Nesta let out a frustrated groan. “Why are you so insufferable? You’re lucky I love you, or this would never work.”

The words were out of her mouth before Nesta even realise what she’d said. She hoped Cassian was too busy forming his next reply to have heard it. But from the too-knowing smile on his face Nesta knew she wasn’t that fortunate.

It wasn’t that what she said was untrue… it was more that she hadn’t meant to tell him like this.

“What did you just say?” Cassian said, stepping towards her around the couch of the living room.

Nesta crossed her arms over her chest. “Nothing. Forget it.”

Cassian continued to stalk towards her, a lopsided smirk on his face. “Nes, sweetheart, you said you loved me. I’m not going to just forget about that.”

He was in front of her now, but Nesta couldn’t bear to look at him. But then she felt his fingers on her chin, a gentle pressure for him to look at her. It was firm but soft enough that if she didn’t want to he would let her be. She acquiesced to his request and looked at him. Nesta wasn’t ready for the adoration in his gaze, the open vulnerability that he always had tinged with something more. Something just for her to understand.

“Did you mean it? Do you love me?” Cassian asked.

Nesta’s mouth opened and closed once, but Cassian waited patiently, hopefully.

“Yes,” Nesta whispered. “Yes I think I do.”

Cassian let out a heavy breath, a smile of pure relief on his face.

“I love you too, Nesta,” he said, framing her face with his hands. “I love you with everything I have. In this lifetime and all the lifetimes to come. I love you Nesta Archeron, with all my heart.”

Each word landed in her soul and she felt the truth of it. She closed the distance between them and kissed him, that ridiculous argument long forgotten.


End file.
